You're Always Here
by OpalStars
Summary: Katniss has nightmare and Peeta is always there to hold her. A fluffy one-shot about my take on how he calms her down. I'm a Peeniss fan so major fluff, romance, lots of comfort, and just a smidge of angst. Rated T because of the nightmare, nothing else. READ AND REVIEW! :)


**Hey, I love Peeniss so I hope you enjoy this. Tons of Fluff, a little angst, and I tried to stay true to the book, but add my own little twists. Please review, I'm a new author and totally need the feedback! Okay READ AND REVIEW! -OpalStars**

The girl always has nightmares and the boy is always there to comfort her. He has always loved her with all his heart and more, the girl just figuring out her emotions. She isn't used to all the attention, affection, but she will one day. He wants to make her feel special, beautiful, wanted, needed, and most of all loved.

Every night the visions appear, dead helpless boys and girls, starving families, tortured loved ones, the bombing of homes, mutts coming for you, a white-haired man after your life, or just death itself. She tries her hardest to stay strong, to not need him, but she does need him. She needs him every night in fact. And he loves holding her more than ever. It's hard for him to believe his wildest dreams are coming alive. And she's getting used to being held at night. What hurts her the most is when she can't wake up. When she can't stop the tears.

Unfortunately, tonight is one of those nights.

_The mutts run. They run as fast as they can. They're so loud barking like crazy. You have to get as far away from them as you can. Isn't there supposed to be someone else here too? Your district partner? Peeta? Where is he? She runs up the cornucopia, to the very top, not looking down. Getting as far away from the edge as she can, she notices four fingers on its rim. Then she walks back over to the fingers. Her feet still far enough not to fall. Her back bends forward so she can discover what these are. A boy, a blonde boy. He hangs one hand off the edge, the other trying to get on. He pleas for her help._

_"Katniss! Help me! Please! Help!" he shrieks_

_She just looks down at him. She's at a blank, she can't move. Breathing is easy, in and out... But she's motionless. In her heart she wants to help but right now she just can't do it. They bark, bark, bark. Teeth showing, claws scraping, and legs jumping._

_"Come on, please! Just grab my hand!" he screams_

_She looks out to the forest, nothing over there going on, just over here. Maybe they did this on purpose she thinks. So one of us has to win. Suddenly as she looks back down he shouts,_

_"I'm letting go now. I love you." _

_Quickly the four fingers remaining on the cornucopia release. They let go, just like that. He falls, falls, falls till you hear him drop. His face a sad smile, his arms outstretched, legs relaxed. Then the mutts get him, mouths biting, paws chopping. He doesn't even scream, doesn't beg. She screams in horror. Why didn't she do anything? Why did she just stand there? He's dead because of you! Because you are a selfish, gree-_

He hears screams. At first he thinks they could be his, but he knows better. The girl is having a nightmare again, for the first time this night. He's already ready right next to her. Her tears are knifes stabbing his eyes. Her wails pain to his ears. It hurts him so much to see her in this pain, this worry. And the worst part is that he can only wait for her wake up. She should live in a world of peace. He pulls her closer to himself, his chest. Knowing he must wake her, he does,

"Hey, hey... baby wake up. It's okay, I've got you. Its only me- just me." he whispers right in her ear, with every word she's pulled closer to him

Her screaming slows but not her tears. She huffs and puffs trying hard to clear her nose. Her mouth a droopy rainbow, cheeks red in disgust. The tears are rivers down her soft cheekbones. Clearing the tears away he slides his thumbs across her eyelids. They're warm drops of emotion. Emotion that he wishes she never felt. Her breathing is short and heavy.

"Shh... shh... you're okay, it isn't real- none of it is" he converses with her eyes

The gray circles he loves waking up to are not visible. It seems they're trapped in lids, closed to protect her. He wants them open, open so he can look at her really look at her.

"Will you open your eyes? For me?" he begs her ear

She slides her head down, so it's closer to his heart. He can barely see her face now, so he moves down as well. Now they're eye to eye, where he likes it. Using his arms he wraps them around her waist, and one at her face. It slowly rubs her head clearing the hairs out of her way. Brushing and placing them behind her ear and neck. It comforts her, quiets her. He know this because she leans her head into his palm, wanting more of his touch.

After a while of caresses and some pleading, she finally opens her eyes.

"There they are. Do you want to tell me what happened?" he ask her lips

"... mutts, yo-you let go hu- huu... and then th-they got you..." she whispers in between breathes

"But you know it's not real, right?" he says so gently her heart melts until its not even liquid anymore

She shakes her head yes, against his chest.

"Do you know what _is_ real?" he asks again

She shake her head no, against his chest.

"My love for you. Its more real than the moon and the stars. More powerful than gravity. I love you, Katniss Everdeen." he says to her nose then kisses it lightly

"I love you Peeta Mellark." she says back quietly almost inaudible

"We should sleep, huh?" he ask her

She doesn't answer his question, instead she ignites a fire. Leaning in she presses her lips to his. Just that little touch makes his heart dance. And her flames rise. He deepens the kiss by taking the side her face in his palm. His hand is so warm she thinks. Slowly he pushes both of his lips to hers'. This isn't the first time they've kissed, nor is it the second, third, fourth, or fifth. This one is different though, it's so much more. She loves him and needs this. So her lips dance across his, copying him, in lustful movements. It's full of meaning and passion.

After a few moments of nothing but love, she pulls away out of breath. He opens his eyes and she loves the color. Loves the way they look at her, how they're so deep and meaningful. Then she smiles. And he enjoys how these smiles are rare. That only sometimes he sees them, but all the time they're because of him. So in return he smiles as well. And she can feel in her heart that things will get better. That in the end everyone will get their happy ever after.

And with this feeling of relief she falls asleep with a smile on her face. He holds her as tight, close has he can. His arm around her waist and one molded to her hair. Her toes are freezing so she moves her legs to the middle of his thighs. And then her eyes close. But his don't, he keeps them open and rubs his nose against her hair, in slow smooth movements. He's always done that, she thinks. But later on they both fall asleep with smiles thrown on their faces.

**I really hope you liked it, please read and review! I mean it, do it now! Was it fluffy enough? Please tell me, once I get twenty reviews I'll write another! Give me ideas too, I love hearing what you guys want! :)**


End file.
